Question: Subtract.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}4- 2.6\\\\ &=4.0- 2.6\\\\ &=40\text{ tenths} -26\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=14\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=1.4 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ $.$ $0$ ${2}$ $.$ $6$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{3}{\cancel{{4}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $2$ $.$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $.$ $4$ $1.4 = 4 - 2.6$